bakumegafandomcom-20200213-history
Kate Kamikari
Kate Kamikari is a Female Drachian warrior from the planet Orion and the main protagonist of the Zero Ultima Series defending existence from Chaos. She and her friends DJ, Axan, Myu, and Tabi defeat the forces of Chaos threatening Earth and Kate's home world, Orion. Kate, being half the Goddess of Dragons, Seyika Kamikari, becomes whole at the end of the Final Act, realizing her true potential as a Goddess. Appearance Act I- III Kate is a lean, moderately muscled and fit young woman of average height, a pale complexion, and all the normal traits of a female Drachian. Like all female members of her species, Kate has tall black horns that curve upright, facial hair resembling mutton chops, scales rather than skin, pointed and sharp nails and teeth, sharper pupils, and a long arrow-ended tail. Her hair is a medium brown with a long, wavy length that is usually quite messy. Her eyes are green and her accompanying eye tattoos are red and triangular shaped. Her attire consists of a black tank top, black pants, dark steel-toed boots, a silver belt, bandages wrapped around each of her forearms, and her signature red scarf. Concieled by her clothing, Kate actually has various scars and old wounds along her body, the most significant being the various ones on her neck/chest area under her scarf and the large one on her back. In the finale of Act III, Kate loses half of her right horn. Act IIII Beginning in part 4, Kate’s attire consists of her usual tank top, black pants with red stripes down each leg, a red tied belt around her waist, and a cape. Later on Kate loses her right arm and left leg, only for her to replace them with all-black imitations. Her eyes have become bicolor, one remaining green and the other becoming a fiery orange; the green one also earns a large vertical scar. Following the finale of Act IIII, the body of Kate’s hair has turned white and vaporous, imitating a continuously flowing flame. The imitation arm she creates also contains 4 colored souls representing the four souls composing her being: Kate – Red Seyika – White Kenta – Gold Arcanos – Orange Reincarnation Returning for Reincarnation, Kate’s imitation arm acquires two more colored souls (Green and Purple respectively) to represent Seina and Kiseki’s components. During this Arc, Kate now sports a dark cloak that is tattered at the collar and the edges. She wears a dragon’s claw as a pauldron on her left shoulder and carries the staff Entity strapped to her back. Her pants are now tied off at the lower leg, the imitation leg’s scales being wrapped by bandages. The word LAW is inscribed in the scales of her left forearm and she wears a large, loose sitting sash around her waist. After achieving perfect harmony, Kate acquires a second pair of eyes that sit below the first, one of them matching Kenta’s and the other matching Kiseki’s. Lastly, a glowing, pink heart outline holds space on the front of her chest below the end of the neck. GODLESS By GODLESS Kate has acquired two new sashes: a plain red one that hangs down from the front of her waist and the other draped over her left thigh with the Creator’s emblem embroidered in the center. Her cloak’s interior has become red and is no longer tattered. Kate’s tank top ends halfway down her torso, exposing her scarred midriff. Her horns have both grown a few pointed notches. Personality Kate's most prominent personality trait is her tenacity and occasionally explosive demeanor. In her first iterations Kate is rather bold, but also rash and reckless. She is very easily swayed by her emotions, typically anger. Kate's tenacity has almost gotten herself killed on multiple occasions as she pushes herself to the absolute breaking point to defend others. Kate is extremely loyal to her friends and often acts as a martyr for them as well as anyone innocent. Though she can be rash, she exhibits the proper demeanor of her team's and sibling's leader. As an alpha female she gets into quarrels often with DJ and her younger sister Sora. Kate is incredibly caring and motherly to her children and very protective of those close to her. Romantically, Kate is rather awkward and clumsy, however she harbors true affection for her husband Jerard. As Kate got older her personality became a lot more tame. As a Goddess she possesses a calm and collected personality and considers things rationally. Her temper no longer flares nor works against her and others and her demeanor towards others, especially those younger, comes off as motherly and wise. Personal History - Powers and Abilities Fire As a Drachian, Kate takes energy particles into her body and recycles them out as her own magical energy; her chosen form to manifest her energy in being fire. Kate's repertoire of fire-based attacks includes but is not limited to: Fire Breath Fiery Punches/Kicks Flaming slashes Explosive Bursts Kate has also been able to alter the properties of her fire enabling her to use it under water. Strength As a Drachian Kate is much stronger than a human, but because of her rigorous and unrelenting training, she's become abnormally stronger than a normal Drachian. A lot of Kate's fighting style relies on boxing and dance, and combined with her strength, she can be a very hard-hitter, having nearly punched straight through Tsoren's torso in their final battle. Kate's strength also allows her to take down much larger opponents, like the demons she fought in Tentori's training or Chaos Colossi. Kate's strength multiplies exponentially in Exalted mode and even greater after becoming a Goddess. She possesses enough strength in this form to uproot or essentially destroy mountains as well as split landmasses into continents as Seyika did on Orion eons prior. Though she was holding back, a single punch was enough to send Malevolence nearly 60 kilometers into the distance. Speed Kate moves extremely quickly, making her even more threatening in a physical battle. Being swift-footed allows her to capitalize against enemies or swiftly deal damage in just the blink of an eye. her swift-footedness also comes in handy when avoiding enemy attacks. Her speed was especially useful and prominent during her time in the Xanite war, hence the nickname she earned was "Bullet". As a Goddess, Kate can move faster than light and thereby moves faster than the naked eye can perceive. Her movements are so swift, it appears that she instantaneously warps to different locations within seconds. Extreme Endurance Kate has an extremely high pain tolerance and will endure pain to the point of unconsciousness or life-threatening. Even when rendered immobile, Kate will still attempt to fight and by extension, receive pain. Because of her tenacity Kate has remained standing several times despite possibly bleeding to death, including both times she has lost a limb as well as her heart being severely damaged in Act I. Though some of her endurance can be attributed to Kenta's power on certain occasions, most of her endurance is her and only her. After becoming a Goddess Kate no longer feels pain, but takes damage that takes time to repair. If her body is severely damaged, it could take several minutes to repair it and most of those times she's rendered nearly helpless. Weight Manipulation Because Drachians take particles into their bodies they are able to cycle it through their bodies, namely the muscles and tissues, and increase their overall density, making them incredibly heavy for a limited time. Unity Kate as a God, and partially in Exalted mode, can use Unity, one of the two natural forces that construct existence. Unity composes everything in existence to at least some extent. Kate's use of it typically mimics her use of fire from her younger era. She can use it to create powerful explosions or simply physical attack with it, damaging even at a level of particles. Unity also has the power to create things but not delete them; to remove constructs of Unity Kate would need to physically destroy them. Unity also has roots in life itself. LAW LAW is an incredibly powerful magic that allows the user to manipulate physics and motion or effectively ignore them. Kate is one of two users who has this power, the other being her ancestor Reina, one of its developers. It's main uses include stopping people and things in mid motion, putting still things and people in extreme motion, and also manipulating the forces acting on some one or thing, like extremely increasing the force of a punch. Equipment Prayer Prayer is one of the first two swords ever forged and was owned by Seyika Kamikari. When Seyika became one with Kate, the sword entered her possession. Prayer is unbreakable and also is a conductor of Unity, allowing it to create things to aide in attacking. Entity Entity is the name given to the staff Elder Kate carries and wields. The weapon is described as infinite, as it can take the form or substance of any weapon the user chooses. It is also known as a "God slaying Weapon" as it has been used to defeat Godly beings in the past. It is the combined form of the Swords Prayer and Ruin. Trivia - In Kate's first conceptual design, her mutton chops and horns were actually designed to be a helmet. - Kate's last name Kamikari means "to hunt a God", the main premise for the fourth Act and ironic considering her existing as half of Seyika, and actual Goddess. - Only Kirusani, Yuri, and Hiro are actually her children, the other three were adopted. - Kate has lost a total of 3 organs: Her appendix, a kidney, and parts of her original heart when it was destroyed by Tsoren which were soon replaced. - Despite always being a fighter, Kate is exceptionally good at baking and cooking, two pass times she thoroughly enjoys. Quotes -